baby, your wish is my command
by Acaylee
Summary: Ready or not, Kinomoto Sakura, this genie's going to make all your wishes come true. ‹AU / SxS›
1. but you can still dream about me

**baby, your wish is my command**  
acaylee

chapter one

If there was one thing Li Syaoran knew without a single doubt, it was that he was good-looking. It was like knowing the colour of your hair, unless of course you had no hair and forgot what colour it was when you did have it. But in Syaoran's case, it was something impossible to forget. He was just too damn good-looking.

"So, Yue, what do you think? One more chance won't hurt, eh?" Syaoran gave his most winning smile, the type of smile girls dream of in their dreams of dream guys and their dream smiles. It was precisely the stuff dreams were made of.

"Hm. Let me think." The ends of the other genie's lips curled, just the slightest. "No."

But genies were immune to Syaoran's good looks. Unfortunately.

Syaoran frowned and leaned back into the sofa, his fingers tapping the armrests impatiently. "I don't get why I can't get another chance."

Yue raised an eyebrow. Seeing that Yue was the youngest genie on the board of genies at two hundred and seventeen genie years old, and the best-looking, Syaoran thought he might have understood. Except Yue didn't. At all. It was like Yue had a heart of stone.

"You don't get why?" Yue asked incredulously.

Syaoran coughed. "Well, I guess I did indirectly put that girl into a coma. But she's awake now."

"Indirectly?"

"Alright. _Directly_," Syaoran said impatiently. "But I've learnt my lesson and I've been repenting ever since."

"So what did you learn?"

With a grin, Syaoran said, "I've learnt that being good-looking comes with ups as well as downs." But at the look on Yue's face, he added hastily, "I'm kidding."

Yue snorted.

"I should have known better," Syaoran sighed, "then appear to her while she was crossing the road, which led her to be run over by a carriage."

Yue rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "How long has it been since you've had a master?"

Syaoran thought for a moment. After floating on his cloud for the first hundred years, he stopped counting. Not having a master was boring business for genies. Unless, of course, you were on the board of genies and in charge of the wishes distribution. Then there wasn't much free time to float around. "A few hundred years?" he approximated.

Yue nodded. "Well I'm glad you've learnt your lesson, Syaoran," he said thoughtfully. "That's very good."

"So..." (Expecting Yue to grovel at his feet and offer up a platter of masters to choose from.)

"Nothing." (Expecting Syaoran to jump out of his seat.)

Syaoran jumped out of his seat. "What do you mean nothing?"

"Well you know how things work, Syaoran. There just aren't anymore clients left this season." Yue patted a pile of paperwork on the table between them, successfully hiding his smile. He was smug that he was right. "This is the pile of clients who have already been given genies for the time being. There simply aren't any left."

"You can't be for real!"

"Oh, but I am," Yue answered to Syaoran's irritation.

"There has to be at least one person left!"

"There isn't."

"You didn't even check."

"I just know. If there is, then you can have that person as a master."

In their argument, both genies were oblivious to the piece of paper slowly floating down on to the corner of Yue's desk, almost as if a breeze carried it down. There was faint laughter that, again, both genies failed to notice. The owner of the laughter smiled. There were some things that even genies couldn't see. She kissed the sheet of paper, and then disappeared into the thin air even faster than she appeared.

It was only a few seconds, and Yue and Syaoran were still in their argument.

"Let me check, then," Syaoran was insisting with a frown. "Where do you keep the papers?"

"There aren't any except blank forms left."

"Checking won't hurt."

"Checking won't make a difference."

Syaoran scanned across Yue's neat desk. It was this moment that they first noticed the piece of paper. Syaoran made a grab of it before Yue could confiscate it. "What's this, eh?"

Yue started to say, "A blank form," before realising the sheet of paper _wasn't_ blank.

Syaoran smiled in satisfaction. "You were saying?" He skimmed through the sheet.

_Kinomoto Sakura. Female. Seventeen years of age. _

Yue was still confused. He'd flicked through his paperwork three times; there weren't any forms left – he was sure of it. But that didn't explain why there was one. He grabbed the sheet Syaoran dangled in front of his face.

"You were saying?" Syaoran said in a smug tone as Yue scanned the sheet in front of him in disbelief. There was one thing genies hated, and that was being wrong. Yue, now, had to eat his own words. He couldn't find anything wrong with the form.

After a moment of reading, Yue looked up and narrowed his eyes. He was very suspicious. "I'll be keeping an eye on you."

He said it in a tone one might say, "I don't know what you did but when I find out – and I will find out - your (floating) genie butt will have to watch out because I'm magical and older and more experienced and also on the board of genies so (again) you better watch out if you do anything wrong." All because self-efficient Yue never made a mistake and this was the first time there was something amiss. And all happened when Syaoran made an appearance in his office. So, really, Yue didn't trust Syaoran.

Not that the paper appeared because of Syaoran's doing. But Yue didn't know that, and wouldn't know until a much later time. Right now, though he wouldn't admit it, he was sulking that he was wrong. He was pretty much shooting invisible daggers at Syaoran. (Yue would have conjured up real daggers, but he had pretty good self-restraint.)

"Get out of here then," he ordered grumpily.

With a grin and a jaunty wave of the hand, Syaoran disappeared into thin air, genie style.

-

-

-

Sakura was feeling very light-headed indeed. Not only was it extremely hot, but she had woken up so late in the morning she didn't have enough time for breakfast. Really bad idea. Now a few hours into school, she felt slightly woozy.

Tomoyo, her best friend, nudged her and tilted her head in some direction. Sakura turned slowly. It was currently break time between periods, and everyone was lazing around due to the high temperature. What, or who to be exact Tomoyo was motioning to, was Takamura Hiro, because standing in front of his table was Suzuki Aiko.

Aiko seemed to hold a grudge against her, and making Sakura's life miserable could have been her life mission. Except Sakura wasn't in the mood – not that she ever was – for Aiko's antics. Sakura didn't know how, but ever since Aiko found out about Sakura's (as well as nearly all the girls in their class) sort-of crush on Hiro, Aiko seemed even more determined to make him her boyfriend.

Very loudly, Aiko announced, "I'm having a party this weekend. Hope you can come, Hiro," she said in a sweetened voice. Then she proceeded around the classroom handing out invitations, smiling. When she arrived at Sakura's table, if it was possible, she sweetened her smile even more. "Sorry, Kinomoto, I ran out of invitations. I hope you don't mind. Maybe next time."

Meaning never. Sakura didn't mind. She just wanted her head to stop spinning. In fact, she barely even heard Aiko. Her stomach was crying out for help. For food. For food! And then her head was spinning.

"Sakura, are you okay?" That was Hiro. She didn't even notice him either.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom?" That was Tomoyo. The bathroom was a girl's solution to basically everything. Except hunger.

There was a sound of annoyance. That was Aiko. She was being ignored and not liking it.

Then there was Sakura's stomach. It wanted food.

Sakura agreed with her stomach. And then Sakura's spinning head realised that the bathroom was a girl's excuse most of the time – besides when you actually have to go. But the excuse part...

Sakura got up before anybody else could say something and headed towards the door.

-

-

-

Syaoran grinned when the girl came out. His timing was, really, just too perfect. (Just like everything else about him, but you know Syaoran, he was too modest to admit it.)

When she looked up and saw him, Syaoran could see the surprise flutter through her eyes. He gave her one of his best smiles and took one of her hands. Then he kissed it.

"Baby, your wish is my command."

The girl fainted.

Oh.

Ah.

Slight problem.

Syaoran bent down to examine the unconscious girl at his feet. Maybe saying what he did was slightly overdoing it. (He should have known he had that effect on the opposite gender!) He just hadn't had a master for so long and wanted to make a memorable impression. And it was an impulse. The minute he saw her and the look in her eyes when _she_ first saw him, he wanted to shock her. Just not shock her so much she'd faint.

And now was the rather tedious job of waking her up.

"Hello?" he said hesitantly, and poked her sides.

No reaction.

After another slight prod with the same result, Syaoran grimaced. Maybe he should take her to a hospital or something.

Effortlessly, he scooped her up into his arms and looked around. It was a shame they didn't have a directory around here. Though the girl wasn't heavy – and even if she was, genies weren't exactly weak – he couldn't just stand there holding her all day long. People were bound to come out from classrooms some time, and then he'd be in a slight dilemma.

But the problem started solving itself. The girl in his arms was stirring. (Pretty fast, to Syaoran relief.) And he knew the exact moment she was completely conscious – she started to scream.

-

-

-

Not that Sakura did, because whatever sound started coming out of her mouth soon became a muffle. Sakura's heart was beating rapidly, and it wasn't only because she fainted and woke up in a guy's arms. The guy was_ gorgeous_. But Sakura's food-deprived brain worked quickly. No school uniform. She didn't recognise him. Too young to be a teacher. Too damn good-looking. Was not holding her very appropriately.

Conclusion: kidnapper!

Sakura felt it was her duty to scream.

But after much effort, screaming didn't work. If she could even call it screaming it. It was more, "Mmph! Pfyshmm! Mnnphhiinnm!"

Sakura then decided squirming was in her next line of duty.

The guy didn't take to that very well. He nearly lost his balance. Ha! The guy's amber eyes flashed. "If you really want me to drop you, you could have said so." There was something about his voice that made the butterflies in Sakura's stomach want to...fly. "So you want me to drop you?"

There were two options. To be dropped or not to be.

Option A: Be dropped.

Pros include freedom. Cons include falling on her ass.

Option B: Not be dropped.

Pros include being in a gorgeous guy's arms. Mm. No! That's a con. Con! So the pro would be not falling on her ass. Yes.

Sakura decided to pick...freedom.

Except no matter how much she tried to make him let go, he held on tight. The hand on her mouth was clamped on tight as well. The guy sighed. "Alright then. We'll try something else to persuade you to behave."

Then he took her on a slight ride.

(With nothing to do with the gutter!)

-

-

-

Sakura was pretty much dazed. Her head was hurting. Plus she was pretty hungry. And the guy who kidnapped her was really just too gorgeous. Sakura followed that thought by shaking her head. She was absolutely confused. There was something strange going on.

She could smell the rich aroma of coffee and butter melting and something sweet she couldn't name. It made her stomach rumble. She was even hungrier than she had thought. But where was she? Wasn't she in the arms of the guy in the corridor at school?

Sakura looked around her. She was in a seat at a table surrounded by other tables filled with people eating and chatting. It looked like they were sitting in the outdoors area of a cafe. And the biggest shock was that there were people carrying out conversations around them in a foreign language. Sakura couldn't understand a thing.

Then what brought back her annoyance was the man sitting opposite her, watching her with that smug smile on his face, as if she amused him. "What did you do?" she demanded, loud enough the gather attention.

The conversations around them stopped. Sakura glanced around. People were starring at them – well, her, to be specific. Everybody was staring at her as if she was the crazy one. Which she wasn't – _she_ didn't kidnap people and bring them to cafe-looking places. She was only hungry and confused!

A waiter came up to them and muttered something to the amber-eyed guy sitting in front of her. "Y a-t-il quelque chose qu ne va pas?" (_Is there something wrong?_)

The man in front of her smiled lazily. "Non, l'épouse est en colère car je lui ai dit quelle ne pouvait plus faire les magasins aujourd'hui." (_No, the missus is angry that I told her she can't do anymore shopping today._)

"Is this some joke gone wrong?" Sakura asked in response when the waiter chuckled and left. "What did you say?"

"Vous posez beaucoup de questions, vous savez?" the amber-eyed guy murmured. (_You ask a lot of questions, you know?_)

Sakura's hunger was (surprisingly) forgotten and replaced with indignation, her annoyance doubled. "I wish you'd just tell me! I know you understand me!"

The guy stiffened for a second, before relaxing again with that amused smile on his face. "Your wish is my command."

Sakura was at a loss of words. If this was a joke Tomoyo was carrying out, she didn't find it funny at all. She wanted to punch the smirk off this guy's (pretty) face. "What are you trying –"

"You wanted me to explain. I'll explain.

"I'm a genie."

There was silence. And then more silence. And the same silence continued to stretch out between them.

Sakura exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Alright. Which mental institution did you break out from?"

"None." (With the same unfazed, relaxed smile.)

"You're crazy." (With the same disbelief.)

"I'm quite sane."

Sakura was far from convinced. She stared at him. He stared back at her. It was a strange situation, and Sakura didn't know how to handle it. She supposed kidnappers didn't talk to their hostages like this. _He_ obviously found it very amusing. Oh what she wouldn't do to actually hurt his face – and then give said pretty face a black eye. This guy just incited violence.

But Sakura conceded he was very good-looking – though grudgingly. And seeing that it wasn't a normal situation, she supposed one shouldn't handle it normally. So in conclusion, giving him the look-over was pretty normal. And it wasn't as if one could _help_ it.

He was absolutely gorgeous.

And he probably knew it too.

Brown hair softly tousled by the wind, highlighted under the sun's touch; the most amazing pair of amber eyes she had ever seen – he was like a golden Adonis, a perfect combination of tanned skin and lean body. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled at his elbows and on one hand rested his cheek. An easy smile matched his lazy posture.

Sakura tore away from his gaze and looked around them. They were sitting outside a very little, cosy looking café. The tables around them were filled, and nobody took much notice of them. Sakura supposed that if she made a scene again, they'd notice enough, just like before. Except she couldn't speak whatever language the guy was speaking before to the waiter. Gr.

"Are you hungry?"

Sakura looked back at him. She was about to say "No" before her stomach beat her to it with a loud grumble.

"I see." His smile broadened slightly. "What would you like then?"

Sakura made a 'humph!' sound and crossed her arms. "Nothing you can give me." It was the unspoken rule of kidnappers and the kidnapped: never take anything. At all! Even if you were starving.

The guy raised an eyebrow, and with one hand, clicked his fingers together. Suddenly a generous serving of profiterole cake appeared between them.

Sakura's eyes widened. Maybe _she _was going crazy. Or this was just some bad dream.

"How about something to drink?" The guy clicked his fingers together again, and this time a mug filled with steaming liquid appeared next to the cake.

Sakura almost fell out of her seat. She looked around the cafe to see if anybody else noticed it too, but it seemed as if it was only her. Nobody paid them any attention! They were in a busy cafe surrounded by shops and – _is that the Eiffel Tower_?

Sakura's eyes darted back to the guy's. "How much drugs did you pump into me?!" It was a rhetorical question, for she held up a hand and continued to say, "No. Wait. This is a dream, right?"

Decidedly deeming the current scenario a dream, Sakura immediately took a sip of the drink with much gusto. Hot chocolate. Mmm.

Comfortable, Sakura continued, "So I am dreaming. You're the man of my dreams and you've taken me to Paris."

Sakura looked for confirmation in the guy's face. There was only silence. Sakura took that for a yes, so she started on the cake with gusto. She really was hungry.

Meanwhile, Syaoran simply stared. For one thing, he had never seen a girl – or any female for that matter – eat like Kinomoto Sakura. She ate the cake like she hadn't seen food in weeks. No spoons or forks for her. She used her hands. At least she looked happy. When she finished eating, she lifted the mug to her lips and drank it in one gulp. Finished, she wiped her mouth with a napkin and followed to stare at Syaoran intensely. All this, from her conclusion to eating, happened in the span of a few seconds.

As much as Syaoran loved female attention – and going that Sakura was considered female, even if she ate like a man – Sakura's stare was just a bit unnerving. She had gone from confusion to anger to contentedness to staring at him as if she'd never seen a guy before.

Syaoran tried to start a conversation – familiarity was important in the master client relationship. "Er, do you usually eat like this?"

Sakura looked away down to her plate and back at him. "What do you mean?"

There was a pause and then Syaoran decided that truth was the best. "Do you usually eat like a pig?"

Sakura's mouth opened instantly, before closing it tightly and glaring at him. After a moment, she said, "If you're the man of my dreams, you wouldn't judge me."

Right. Syaoran almost forgot she thought she was dreaming.

Before Syaoran could think of something to say, Sakura continued to speak. "And I know you must be my perfect guy if my subconscious managed to dream you up, but I was thinking that you could have more of a personality."

This time, Syaoran's eyes narrowed to slits.

Sakura ignored him, looking thoughtful. "And I've always gone for the tall, dark, and handsome guys."

Ouch. Syaoran felt his pride crack in half. If he wasn't under Yue's watch already, Syaoran would have –

"But you're gorgeous."

– done nothing at all. He smiled beautifully.

"Even if I was hoping for someone more like Hiro..."

Syaoran scowled slightly and decided to set the girl straight – of course, not because he was jealous. Delusion can only go to a certain degree. It was all for the greater good of getting started on the successful relationship of genie and master, which will be so successful he'll win the genie of the year award.

Syaoran clicked his fingers together. Sakura's chair suddenly pulled forward, so she was forced to sit up straight. The plate and cup disappeared and was replaced with a notebook.

"First off, you're not dreaming," he said to the surprised girl.

The notebook opened to a random page, and words began to appear.

_a) This is reality_.

"But you can still dream about me," Syaoran offered generously.

Sakura's mouth opened to protest, but Syaoran clicked his fingers again. In result, Sakura's mouth was stuffed with an...apple?

"Next, like I said, I'm a genie."

More words began to appear.

_b)_ _You're my master. _

"I can grant your wishes."

This time, the words appearing on the page was so small Sakura had to lean forward to read it – _conditions apply_. _E.g. you may not wish for world domination, world peace... For more information, ask your genie._

Sakura took the apple out of her mouth. "You're being ridiculous. It's –"

This time, a pear appeared.

"You know, you talk too much?"

_c) You cannot wish for your genie to be gone._

When Sakura took the pear out of her mouth, she didn't say anything. She looked at Syaoran calmly for a moment. "We should talk."

Her declaration was greeted with silence. Then, "Okay. Let's start with introductions." He pulled out a hand towards her. "I'm Li Syaoran and you're Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you. I'm your genie. Any questions?"

Sakura blinked a few times. "I don't remember rubbing any lamps."

"I don't remember living in any lamps," came his reply.

_d) Neither are genies blue._

"Okay," Sakura reasoned after a moment's pause. "Let's say I'm not dreaming then."

"You're not dreaming."

Sakura decided ignoring was the best way to reply to his comments. "If this is real, I want you to explain everything."

It was a conversation of silences and suppositions. Syaoran looked at her thoughtfully. She was quite pretty, in an unique way. It wasn't something blatantly obvious, but a kind of pretty that slowly appeared, as if she actually got prettier the more you looked at her. Green eyes were staring at him curiously right now, her hands cupping her chin.

The ends of Syaoran's lips curved upwards. "So you want my life story?"

Again, pause. "Um, explain where and why and how we got here." Her eyes, again, skimmed their surroundings quickly, as if to reassure herself that this was all real. "If you didn't kidnap me."

"Well..." Syaoran tried to figure out how to explain it. "You fainted when you saw me – don't worry that's a normal effect I have on girls," he reassured her, grinning slightly as Sakura's cheeks reddened.

"I did not faint because of you!"

"If you insist."

"I was hungry!"

"Okay."

"_Okay!_" Sakura huffed and motioned for him to get on with his story.

"So you fainted before me – objections?" Seeing none, but indignation, he continued. "I picked you up after I couldn't get you to wake up, and then you did wake up. You were going to cause a scene, so I took you to the first place that came to my mind."

"Paris?"

"Yep."

She appeared thoughtful. Her eyes trailed up and down his figure (or what she could see that wasn't covered by the table) and studied him carefully, reaching a conclusion. "You're a genie," she said slowly.

"Which is what I've been saying."

"Like you're magical?"

Another apple appeared in her mouth. Sakura reacted by taking a bite, as if she was expecting that to happen.

"And I'm not dreaming?" she asked when she finished swallowing.

"Would you like me to pinch you?"

"But that wouldn't prove a thing," she insisted. "I mean...genies! Why not a fairy godmother?"

Syaoran looked down at himself, then looked at her. "Do I look like a fairy godmother to you?"

Sakura chuckled, despite herself. "Okay, how about a godfather then?"

"So what, you want me to get you a gown so your Prince Charming falls in love with you?"

Sakura started to say something, then blushed. She changed the subject instead. "So supposing that this is real – do I get three wishes?"

_e)_ _Quality over quantity._

"Huh?"

Syaoran took one of her hands and dropped something on to her palm. It was a necklace. There was a single pendant, of a small hourglass, filled with a clear, silvery liquid in the top chamber. There was the tiniest amount in the bottom one.

Syaoran clicked his fingers and the necklace disappeared. Sakura felt something cool around her neck.

"Depending on your wish, the amount of magic I am to use for you is stored in that hourglass. The greater the wish, the more magic required. You can have hundreds of small trivial wishes, and that might use less magic than one big wish." He shrugged. "But there are limitations, of course. When all the magic is used up, then I'll be gone, and you'll forget me, and everything that required magic to happen will be altered in your memories."

Sakura was silent, staring down at the necklace, her fingers touching it lightly. The wind blew strands of her honey-coloured hair into her eyes. Still, she didn't say anything for a few minutes. When she did look up, there was something in her eyes that Syaoran didn't quite recognise.

"If I won't remember anything, what's the point? Why are you granting me wishes I won't remember asking?"

The conversation suddenly reached a place Syaoran didn't like. "I thought you didn't believe me?" he asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "This is just plain stupid."

"But you believe me." Syaoran smiled, really smiled, and it made him even better-looking, something Sakura didn't think was possible. "Since you're being obstinate, I'll make you a deal. I'll make one of your inner wishes come true, and then you have to say it to me that you believe me, and you were just being stupid."

"You're stupid!"

"Oh real mature."

Sakura glared at him. "And if you lose..."

Syaoran continued to smile confidently. "I won't lose. If I do – though I doubt it – you can make up anything you want."

Sakura leaned forward. "So what's this wish you're going to make come true?"

"That guy you mentioned – Hiro. I'll make him your boyfriend." Syaoran leaned forward, so that they were only inches apart. "As of this moment, I am at your service."

And for the second time that day, everything went black again.


	2. cater to your eternal happiness

**baby, your wish is my command**  
acaylee

chapter two

It was seriously the most divine cake _ever_. The creamiest, richest chocolate mud cake, drizzled with warm liquid chocolate. Sakura was in heaven. And it kept on coming, in spoons with the most perfect amount.

Wherever she was, she never wanted to get up. Sakura opened one eye lazily. Even the sky was gorgeous, with that perfect clarity of blue scattered with clouds.

And there was the spoon again, coming with cake. This time it was pavlova.

Sakura moaned. It was just too good to put into words.

The pillow beneath her head shook slightly. There was laughter.

Sakura opened the other eye suddenly. And not to mention something was playing with her hair. But it wasn't uncomfortable. Far from it. In fact, it was really nice...

Sakura's eyes searched further, and what she saw nearly made her jump. Her eyes roamed down even further, and this time, she _did_ jump up from her position. Her pillow was a guy's leg! And it wasn't just _a _leg, it was _his _leg.

Green met amber.

He looked at her bemusedly. "Is there something wrong with the cake, Master?"

Sakura's eyes nearly bulged out. It wasn't just because of _him_, but a combination of him and what he was wearing. He was wearing...

He was wearing nothing but a vest and baggy silk pants.

"What are you wearing!" Sakura said to a bare but extremely hard chest. Then she realised she shouldn't stare like that, especially before her eyes decided to stare some more at an even lower place. Except her eyes wouldn't move. He was just so..._toned_.

"Master, this is what you made me wear when we got out of bed this morning."

Sakura's face turned red. "I-I d-did not g-get out of bed with you!" she stammered. "A-and what you're wearing..." Words seemed to fail her.

"Is there something wrong, Master?"

"I-I-I..." Sakura looked around for means to escape. This wasn't the thing to do. When Sakura realised where they were, she nearly fell. Nearly fell off the flying carpet floating metres over a desert oasis. There were even camels. Camels! "Oh my God..."

"Master, is there anything I can do?"

Sakura glanced back at him, wondering when he became so submissive. He started to crawl closer, holding another spoon of cake towards her. She edged away from him, but still he came forward, that spoon of cake looming closer to Sakura's face. She was crawling backwards and backwards, trying to get away from him, but he narrowed the gap in an instant.

"Have some cake..."

Further, Sakura crawled.

"Cake..."

She was edging away, further and further, but suddenly, there was no carpet. She had fallen off, falling down...falling..._falling_...

_No more cake..._

_No more..._

_No..._

"Sakura! It's cake..." There was a voice, soft and lurring. "Wake up – it's cake!"

"Um, Tomoyo, I definitely don't think she wants cake."

"But Sakura loves cake, Chiharu!"

"Look – she's moaning 'no more cake'."

Both girls leaned closer to the bed to read Sakura's lips. The raven-haired girl narrowed her eyes in concentration, trying to copy whatever Sakura was mouthing.

"See, it's 'no more cake'," the brunette said triumphantly. "I say we go with my plan now."

Tomoyo disappointedly put her cake on the side cabinet. Maybe Sakura would want some cake later. She didn't understand why Sakura wouldn't want some. For as long Tomoyo knew Sakura, Sakura _loved_ cake.

But she quickly hid her disappointment and returned to sit on the side of the bed next to Chiharu.

Chiharu currently had her hands hovering over Sakura's face, chanting something. "Sakura! Sakura! _Sakura!_"

"This is your plan?"

"Just wait!"

"Sakura," Chiharu said one last time. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, there was something different. There was determination.

Then Chiharu started shaking Sakura's shoulders vigorously.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Good plan. Why didn't I think of it?"

Tomoyo decided to help too.

It didn't take long at all for Sakura to stir, with a shaky, "Huuh?"

Both girls smiled innocently and hid their hands behind their backs. "Hi, Sakura," they said in unison.

Sakura's head was spinning. And there were the remains of something sweet in her mouth. Her eyes looked at Tomoyo, who quickly glanced at the cake on the table besides them.

Sakura folded her arms together, having figured out the sugary aftertaste in her mouth. "Were you feeding me cake again, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo glanced at Chiharu, whose mouth fell open in response. "Don't blame me! I had no part in feeding you while you were asleep," she assured.

Sakura looked around her. "Where am I? The infirmary?"

Tomoyo clasped her hands together suddenly and there were stars in her eyes. "It was _so_ romantic!"

Chiharu rolled her eyes. "You fainted outside the classroom. We heard you collapse inside."

Tomoyo continued, "And Takamura Hiro carried you here. So romantic!"

Instead of doing what she'd usually do – which was blush furiously – Sakura's first thought was of her 'genie' and his little bet. But then she was confused. Did she dream him up too? Or were neither dreams dreams and both did happen but she didn't know...

"Sakura?"

Sakura blinked for a few seconds and turned to face her friends again. "Yes?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Sakura nodded and put on a smile for her friends. "I'm peachy! It was just one of those moments. Besides," she added with a look directed at Tomoyo, "I've been fed cake while I was asleep, so I don't have to worry about my stomach anymore."

Tomoyo actually blushed. "Hey, it was good cake."

"Talking about food," Chiharu said brightly. "Let's join Naoko and Rika now. School's finished and they're going to that new ice-cream parlour. Of course," she added for Sakura's sake, "if you think you're too full after Tomoyo's cake..."

They both laughed at the expression on Sakura's face.

-

-

-

To see the girl waving goodbye to her friends and skipping down the streets, you wouldn't have been able to tell that she'd fainted earlier that day. Sakura was really in the best of moods. She'd had a great time with her friends, and _good_ didn't even begin to cover how the ice-cream tasted. She was definitely coming back again. The owner Kaho was so nice too.

She had completely forgotten all her worries and problems. Especially ones concerning a certain genie – existence debatable. He was not on her mind at all. Stressing the _at all_ part.

Except _not thinking_ about somebody had a habit of making the somebody appear.

"I'm cut you didn't think to invite me for ice-cream too," came a voice from behind her.

Sakura paused in the middle of her tracks. "I can't hear you!" she yelled out (loud enough for people across the street to look at her) without turning around. She ignored the chuckle and walked on faster.

Syaoran caught up to her, his hands in his pockets. "Don't worry about the ice-cream. You can treat me some other time."

"What are you doing here?" Sakura said between gritted teeth. So his existence was off debate for now.

"That's no way to speak to your genie, _Master_."

"Then what is, _Genie?_" She added the same emphasis on the last word as he did.

All this was said between quick strides in trying to lose him, except it didn't work. He raced ahead of her and continued to walk backwards, facing her.

"You can call me Syaoran." He smiled. It was that smile that somehow made him even better-looking and so much more approachable. If for any time, did Sakura forget how attractive he was, the smile he gave her rectified that.

Sakura paused for a moment, slightly dazzled. Syaoran stopped too, waiting for her to do or say something. Then muttering words under her breath, Sakura moved around him and continued to walk home briskly.

"Can I call you Sakura?" he called out as she started to run.

Soon she was out of sight.

"We'll play your game then," Syaoran muttered, the ends of his lips curving. "I'll race you home, _Sakura_."

With that, he disappeared into the air.

-

-

-

Sakura was slightly sweaty by the time she arrived home. She started to get out the keys; her dad probably hadn't gotten home yet. Her brother, Toya, was working tonight so she was on her own until dinner.

But before she slid the key in, the door opened on its own accord.

"Welcome home, madam."

Sakura groaned. She thought she lost him.

Dressed in a butler's uniform, Syaoran bowed gracefully. The ends of his lips lifted up. "Would you like to come in?" He sniffed the air dramatically as she walked in. "You might want a bath too."

Sakura glared at him.

"Well, it's the truth!" he said, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Well you're the one who did a break and enter," Sakura accused.

"I didn't break anything," Syaoran said with a wide smile. "Neither did I enter. I _appeared_."

"You didn't get permission."

"I don't need permission. I live here now." He closed the door and walked into the living room nonchalantly.

Sakura's mouth fell open. "What do you mean you live here? I live here! And come back here!"

She kicked her shoes off quickly and chased after him. She found him studying the living room with one finger rubbing his chin absently.

He turned to face her. "You know, this place could do with a little renovating."

Before Sakura could said anything, he turned back to face the room and clicked his fingers. His butler's uniform changed into a t-shirt and jeans with a matching beret (for that creative edge).

"What are you doing?"

"Definitely a bigger TV." He clicked his fingers again. Sakura's modest-size television disappeared, the shelves and everything all gone, and instead, a TV the size of half the wall appeared. He nodded his head in approval. "Better couches too."

Before he could click his fingers again, Sakura grabbed them with both hands.

Syaoran blinked. He looked down at hand with Sakura's clasped on top, and then at the angry face near him. "You mind? You can hold my hand another time." He ruffled her hair with his other hand. "Be a good girl now and let go, honey."

Sakura was absolutely fuming. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" He smiled infuriatingly. "And I can use both hands too."

Sakura reacted immediately. The result was a position that looked like they were dancing, with Sakura awkwardly grasping Syaoran's hands. He raised his eyebrows at the closeness. The red on Sakura's face wasn't just from anger now.

"You want to dance?" He grinned and started to twirl them around – or, in truth, him spinning and her running to keep balance.

Sakura was getting so dizzy she didn't know how she managed to yell out, "I wish you'd stop!"

Because Syaoran stopped. Literally.

Sakura removed her hands instantly. He was standing there like he was a statue, frozen in time. Sakura started to laugh. If that was all it took, she didn't know why she didn't do it earlier. She dropped on to the couch and relaxed. It was ridiculous how much this guy made her exercise. She sniffed her uniform. From the sweat and the dirt she fell on when she collapsed, she did kind of stink. Not that she'd admit it to _him_.

Sakura took the opportunity to look at him properly, before deciding to do anything. He really was the best looking guy she'd ever met. From the crown of his head down to his toes, she didn't think there was one thing that wasn't appealing. Her eyes crawled down his figure to –

"Boo!"

Sakura jumped.

He sat down on the couch opposite her. "Sorry, couldn't let you take advantage of my body any longer."

"I was not!" Then after more thought, added, "I thought you were frozen."

He leaned back into a relaxed position before he decided to answer. "It's not that easy – not that I'm going to tell you. There's an art to wishing, my poor deluded master." He smiled indulgently. "But I'll be nice for now. Any other wishes?"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again. She felt she should be annoyed that he tricked her, but she felt nothing. She looked at the gigantic television. "I wish you'll put everything back to normal," she said instead.

Syaoran snapped his fingers and the old television was back. "You really need to learn to wish properly. But for now, all you have to do is ask." He yawned. "I hope you've learnt your lesson now."

Sakura sat up. "What do you mean lesson?"

"You can't ignore me, you know?"

Sakura was speechless for a second. "You did that for attention?"

She expected denial and protests except Syaoran merely grinned. "I know, one of my problems. Everybody tells me. But, you know, you can't ignore someone as good-looking as me."

Before Sakura started to say something – most likely to deny or protest – they heard the front door starting to open. Her dad must have been home. Instantly Sakura turned to tell Syaoran to hide, except he'd already gotten up and started to walk towards the corridor. If she called out now, her dad would hear her.

Sakura made a sound of frustration and chased after him, hoping to grab him and push him upstairs. Or he could do one of his tricks and disappear again.

"I'm home," she heard her father say as she turned into the corridor.

It was too late. Syaoran was there, leaning against the wall, watching her father. He turned his head. "This, your dad?"

Sakura looked to see her dad's reaction, but he was still taking off his shoes. Either he didn't hear Syaoran's comment or he was choosing to ignore that Sakura brought a guy home. Sakura doubted the latter – her father was one of the nicest people you could meet, and she couldn't imagine him ignoring anyone on purpose.

"Welcome home," she said, walking forward to help him with his briefcase. Maybe she could say it was an assignment or something. She hated to lie to her dad, but the alternative was impossible. She could even imagine the look on Fujitaka's face if she said, "Hi, Dad! This is my genie. Genie, this is Dad!"

Fujitaka looked up and smiled. He should have been able to see Syaoran, except what Sakura failed to notice was that he couldn't. Instead she was trying to make up excuses.

"It's not what it looks like!"

"It's exactly what it looks like," Syaoran said helpfully.

"Shut up!"

"Go ahead and make me."

"I wish –"

"Sakura, honey, are you okay?"

"Did I mention he can't see or hear me?"

If Fujitaka wasn't there, Sakura might have done serious bodily harm on Syaoran. But since he was there, she gritted her teeth, took a deep breath, and started to explain.

-

-

-

"You know, you're a terrible liar as well. That was probably the worst excuse I've ever heard. You heard noises and thought it was Toya?" Syaoran snorted and continued flicking through her magazines. _Her_ magazines!

Sakura pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. This guy was beyond her patience. After dinner when she came upstairs, she found him in her _bedroom,_ flicking through her magazines and comics.

"Get out," she said evenly.

He didn't look up. "No."

"I wish you –"

"Not going to work," he said indifferently.

Sakura took a deep breath. She was a very patient girl. In fact, everybody told her she was very patient. She was not going to jump on him and throttle him like she wanted to. Even if she _really_ wanted to. Because she had good self-control, of course.

"Why are you even here? Get out! _Get out!_" Self-control in check.

"I'm here to cater to your eternal happiness," Syaoran said monotonously, still engrossed in his magazine.

"My eternal happiness is for you to leave. My room at least! Get out!"

"Sorry, no can do." He flicked the magazine to the side and looked up at her. "I told you – I live here." He clicked his fingers and a sleeping bag appeared beside the bed. "You sleep there now," he said, pointing to it.

For a moment Sakura was so indignant the only thing she was able to do was make sounds at the back of her throat. Taking a deep breath, she slammed the door and took a few steps forward, ready to give her genie _exactly_ what was on her mind.

"Not comfortable enough? I can make it bigger."

Green eyes flashed.

"Fine." There was a resigned sigh. "I won't sleep on your bed. I was only joking."

Still Sakura did not say anything.

Syaoran clicked his fingers and the sleeping bag disappeared.

"But you're going to have to accept the fact," he said with a disarming smile, "that we're going to be roommates from now on."


	3. might look delicious, but not edible

**baby, your wish is my command**  
acaylee

chapter three

They reached a truce at breakfast.

Sakura was multi-tasking: she was chewing toast, glaring at her genie, and trying desperately not to fall asleep. Last night was a nightmare, before and during (attempted) sleep. Sleeping in the same room as Syaoran could have been compared to sleeping with a newborn baby – he wouldn't shut up or stop laughing. Really, Anpanman pyjamas weren't that funny.

"Orange juice," Sakura said monotonously. Syaoran clicked and orange juice appeared. Sakura drank orange juice. Sakura then continued chewing. This was how their successful truce worked.

Last night, after Syaoran decided to (kindly) give back her bed, he then decided that he wasn't going to sleep in a bed or futon or anything. He decided he'd rather float next to her and watch her sleep first. They spent half an hour arguing why he should stop doing that. Sakura told him he was like a stalker. Syaoran told her it was for her eternal happiness. Sakura rolled to the other side and decided to seek eternal happiness away from him. Syaoran then started humming. Sakura threw her pillow at him. Syaoran dodged by floating above her. Floating was unnerving. Sakura told him to stop floating. Syaoran asked if she wanted to share her bed then. Sakura didn't reply. Syaoran started humming again.

And so on.

This continued all night.

Sakura was like a zombie this morning.

"So what's happening today?" Syaoran tried to start a conversation, his fifth attempt.

"School." More chewing and tapping the cup. "Juice."

Syaoran got more juice. "You shouldn't rely on me too much. You'll get fat."

"Too tired to retaliate." Sakura didn't even bat an eyelid. "More toast now."

Syaoran clicked for more toast.

"Peanut butter."

A jar of peanut butter appeared.

"On toast."

Syaoran rolled his eyes but clicked his fingers together all the same. The butter knife floated in the air and started applying peanut butter on to the toast by itself.

Syaoran looked at Sakura for a reaction. There was no reaction. She sat there, completely silent.

Peanut butter was applied. Knife went back to normal on table.

"Would you like me to magically feed you as well?" Syaoran asked impatiently. He was getting pretty grumpy too. (What happens when he gets ignored.)

His sarcasm failed on her. "That'd be good," Sakura said approvingly, and waited for toast to fly to mouth.

But toast was not flying. It was on plate.

"Toast, I wish you'll fly to my mouth."

The toast flew so fast it smacked her right in the face.

Even the peanut butter and crumbs on her face failed to get a reaction out of Sakura. She continued glaring at Syaoran through sleepy eyes. "I wish my face to be clean."

When face was clean, Sakura resumed eating herself. Silence also resumed.

Syaoran made a sound at the back of his throat. He was not happy at all.

"Is your own fault," Sakura said unsympathetically between bites. "Make me so tired."

Syaoran buried his face in his arms. He was beginning to feel all those hundreds of genie years floating on a cloud doing nothing. (But he wasn't feeling guilty – he was only doing genie and master bonding last night.)

This scene continued for ten more minutes. Genie had his head on arms looking miserable and master chewed toast.

Then genie had an idea.

"Why don't you wish for more energy?"

Sakura continued to chew toast. Syaoran didn't know it was even possible to chew something for that long. She was obviously ignoring him. Syaoran clicked his fingers anyways. (It was for her eternal happiness, not because he was feeling guilty.)

The change was sudden. It was like Popeye had eaten spinach. Sort of. Sakura's muscles didn't go funny. But she did drop her toast. Her eyes widened in surprise (and she stopped glaring at Syaoran for a few seconds.) She felt good. Not tired at all.

Slowly, Sakura smiled. She proceeded to get up and walk around the table to Syaoran's side. He looked surprised.

Then Sakura punched him in the eye.

-

-

-

"What'd you do that for?" Syaoran grumbled, holding up an icepack to his right eye. If all else failed, Kinomoto Sakura could always be a boxer. Okay, so it wasn't _that _bad. Yet. If he wasn't a genie, he'd have a black eye tomorrow.

"Stop complaining," Sakura said in good-humour. "You knew you had it coming."

They were walking to school. Actually, scratch that. _Sakura_ was walking to school. Syaoran decided that his injury was too severe for him to walk. He decided a floating carpet was more befitting for the occasion. What he was trying to do was ruffle Sakura's feathers. Except Sakura seemed to have no feathers to ruffle at the moment. Syaoran performing magic didn't annoy her at all. She just seemed amused. She was completely and suspiciously cheerful.

"You sure you don't want a ride?" Syaoran patted the spot next to him and threw away his icepack.

Sakura stopped humming to answer him. "And appear on an invisible carpet? No thanks."

Syaoran shrugged, and instead, conjured up a mirror. He examined his eye carefully. (Just in case a bruise might appear.)

"Is it going to be purple?" Sakura asked – with too much hopefulness, in Syaoran's opinion.

Ungrateful wretch.

Syaoran changed his position on the carpet. He was sprawled across it now, with his head resting on his arms. He was flying at Sakura's eye level, right next to her head. He manoeuvred the carpet closer and closer to her.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said softly, smiling slightly. His mouth was inches from her right ear, his words a caress against her cheek. "But I have to take precautions."

Sakura was damned to admit she was under whatever spell he cast. She continued to walk, trying to get away, but Syaoran followed right next to her.

"It's for your own good –" he continued.

Sakura turned her head to face him, slowing down.

"– so you don't fall in love with me."

This time, she stopped completely. He had the nerve to smirk.

"And we wouldn't want that to happen, would we, baby?" And then the arrogant ass patted her head and sped off on his carpet.

Sakura stood there for a moment, spluttering with indignation. To think he was insinuating that she'd...

It was ridiculous!

"Stop and get back here!" she yelled after him, not caring if anybody saw her. "I order you, Syaoran!"

To her surprise, the flying carpet turned around and came back. The genie on it was sitting cross-legged now, one eyebrow arching. He crossed his arms over his chest.

This morning, he'd insisted on wearing her school's uniform – for whatever reason unknown. And not surprisingly, he looked good. Beyond good, really. The black blazer, he left unbuttoned, accentuated his broad shoulders. The white shirt beneath was unable to hide his good physique. It was almost unfair how effortless he made Seijo High's boy uniform look good.

Sakura shook her head, trying to rid him from her mind. Except ridding someone from your mind didn't work when that someone was right in front of you.

"Yes?" Syaoran said, in a tone that made it clear it wasn't the first time he'd said it. He'd caught her staring at him. And he apparently liked it, with the dazzling smile he was bestowing upon her.

Sakura didn't know how she managed to say anything. She was rather proud that she sounded unaffected by whatever he did to her when he smiled. "No more magic."

Syaoran smile disappeared and uncrossed his arms. "I thought you didn't mind the flying carpet."

"It's not the flying carpet, it's –"

"The floating?"

"No, if you let me finish, it's –"

"Me?"

"No. Wait, yes! Well, it's –"

"You're affected by me."

"Yes. No! It's –"

"I thought so. I usually have that affect." (Insert wink and smile.)

Sakura threw her arms in the air. "Don't you have an expiry date?"

Syaoran tried to hide his grin. "I might look delicious, but I'm not edible."

Sakura gave up. She turned away and continued walking to school. The distance between her house and school wasn't that far, but this morning with Syaoran by her side made it feel like an eternity. Her good mood was officially quashed. Maybe she should consider giving Syaoran a matching black eye – if it ever turned black. And knowing him, he'd probably make a black eye look good.

As they got closer to the school, Sakura began to see her classmates. She turned around to face Syaoran, who had followed behind her on his flying carpet quietly albeit smugly grinning. "Fun's over. Now go back home," she ordered matter-of-factly.

Syaoran sighed dramatically and ran a hand through his hair. "Arguing with you is so tedious, sweetheart."

Sakura ignored the endearment he added on the end. "I agree. Now go home. Shoo!"

Now he feigned hurt. Sakura becoming exasperated was an understatement.

Syaoran clutched his chest theatrically. "You wound me."

"I'll do a lot more if you don't shut up," she muttered.

The ass grinned in response.

-

-

-

By fourth period, Sakura had thought she'd gotten the hand of pretending Syaoran didn't exist. If one could ignore the big peacock striding around the classroom, making unwanted observations. Observations he expected with replies. And Sakura, being the only person who could see or hear him, was the unlucky recipient of his comments.

She did her best to ignore him.

"How long does it take for you to do a simple maths equation?" Walks over to Naoko, who was top of the class. "She's done five already and you're on your first."

Ignore.

"This is the guy you like?" Snorts and waves invisible hand in front of Hiro's face. "He'll be bald in twenty years."

Twitch.

"So who's this?" Stands in front of Aiko. Whistles appreciatively. "Not bad. If you presented yourself a bit more like her..."

Sakura's pen snapped in half, earning a laugh from Syaoran.

Her class all turned and stared at her. Sakura bowed her head and hurried to take out another pen. If she couldn't make Syaoran shut up for at least ten minutes, all her pens were going to snap. And pens might not be the only thing snapping soon.

Nothing seemed to work. Every time she came up with something, her genie seemed to be able to read her thoughts, quickly countering whatever idea she had.

"Sorry, but wishes can't be related to any violence. Genie rights and all."

As if he knew she was mentally guillotining him, feeding his carcass to the dogs and throwing whatever remains left on Aiko's head.

"I thought so," Syaoran said smugly, noting the expression on her face.

-

-

-

Syaoran _did_ give Sakura time alone with her friends at lunch. As much as he enjoyed infuriating her, he had something to do: find the idiot Sakura thought she liked. But since Syaoran was such a great genie, he'd oblige whatever her little whims were. As long as it had nothing to do with making _him_ disappear from the edge of the universe.

He was still grinning, remembering the expression on Sakura's face after he teased her, when he found Takamura Hiro. Takamura was sitting at the table, Syaoran supposed, reserved for the popular. Syaoran regarded the group with distaste. They were good-looking, he acknowledged, but there was something uncomfortable about the atmosphere around them.

Takamura was seated at the head of the table, if a round table could show Seijo High's hierarchy of the rich and the beautiful. Next to him was the girl from Sakura's class he was teasing her about. If he remembered properly from the brief glance at her books, her name was something Aiko. She and Takamura were seated undeniably close.

Her pretty blonde head was inches from Takamura's. They were whispering, and from the look on the girl's face, the topic wasn't pleasant. It almost looked like a lover's spat.

Suddenly the girl got up and, after a heated look aimed at Takamura, stormed off. Two girls similarly fashioned followed suit immediately.

The ends of Syaoran's lips curved. He looked from the expressionless face of Takamura to the back of the enraged girl, debating what to do next. Then he decided on the girl. She looked far more interesting. He'd probably find out what the two were arguing about that way. Takamura, with his dark hair and eyes, seemed to be bland person. Syaoran had no idea why Sakura liked him. Well, Syaoran conceded he was sort of good-looking – if you weren't picky.

Syaoran followed the girls back to their empty classroom. Aiko marched down the aisles of tables furiously and stopped when she reached a particular desk. Syaoran noted with surprise it was Sakura's. Aiko followed to bend down and grab all of Sakura's books.

"What are you doing?" one girl asked uncertainly.

Aiko didn't answer. Instead, she grabbed the books and walked over to one of the windows.

When she managed to open the window, she turned around and faced them with a slight smile. "I told him I didn't want him talking to her, let alone go near her."

She glanced through the window to see if anybody was outside, then proceeded to throw Sakura's books out, one by one.

Syaoran frowned. The girl was crazy.

"He said he'd do whatever he wanted to do," she scoffed, and turned to face her friends. "And it was _his_ father who proposed the engagement idea to Daddy. Then he said we weren't married yet."

She flicked her hair back.

"When I tell Daddy, he won't be pleased."

The other two girls turned to face each other. "Then why did you throw out Kinomoto's books?" one spoke up.

Aiko shrugged. "I felt like it," she said disdainfully, and walked out the classroom.

When the three girls left, Syaoran walked to the window. Sakura's books were currently sprawled across the ground.

With a sigh, Syaoran got to work.

-

-

-

* * *

**Author's Note: **No, I'm not revising this, if you realised this is chapter three :) What I did instead was just join the original three chapters together, so it was longer. I was reading through the story again before, and realised my chapters were extremely short. So I'm trying to write longer chapters now! This chapter stands at around two and a half thousand words – that'll be as short as it's going to get from now on.

Thank you to those who reviewed! As a treat to my reviewers, I'm going to do an icon / avatar request. Follow the link on my profile to my livejournal, if you would like me to make you one :) This will be for the people who have left reviews for this story, and the offer will close when I update this next.


End file.
